Flynt
Player: Abi Race: Half-Elf Class: Magus Flynt Aran grew up in Maeron City, his father being a Defender of the Spire. They were close, his father teaching him the sword and Flynt would occasionally visit his mother, a human woman named Evelyn who lived in the city. Joining the Defenders to follow in his father's footsteps, he follows the rituals and is bonded to his sword as a Defender of the Spire on the eve of his 20th summer. After everything is complete, he is shocked to find his father was disappointed in his choice. Balefil Aran had always hoped his son would aspire to more than merely another Defender. In order to honor his father's wishes, Flynt had taken to a bit of mercenary work outside of Maeron City. Anything from finding a lost pig to helping the City Guard turn back bandits. Shortly after the advent of his 24th summer, Flynt hears a rumor in town about a witch in the woods who is kidnapping and possibly eating children, specifically elven children. Knowing the City Guards don't much care for the elves, he fears that the lives of these children may be a lost cause. Rather than enlist the help of his father, Flynt feels the need to prove himself and stupidly, he goes to handle this alone. After some searching in the woods, he finds a trail of blood leading to a rock. A note scrawled on the rock in blood, leads him directly to the witch. Charging in and putting forth a valiant effort, he quickly finds that the witch is more than what she appears to be. Flynt is promptly defeated. The witch, somewhat impressed by Flynt's defiance, gives him a choice. She can either let Flynt go upon his way and she will take the children and disappear... or she can take the life Flynt has yet to live. "I will take all but six of your summers. The choice is yours." To Flynt, it is no choice at all: He gives himself in exchange for the children and is cursed. Flynt called to Corellon Larethian for his elven side, Pelor for his human side, and Heironeous for justice. Nothing. The gods were silent. He returns back to the Spire, where he tells his father what happened. All the wizards know something is amiss about Flynt. He can hear them muttering behind his back as he does his patrols. His father overhears that some of the wizards have convened to decide what to do about him. Some of the options are good. Most of them are not. His father comes back and tells him what the Wizards were discussing and that it might be best if Flynt leaves. His father gives him his ancestral armor and a few gold coins he'd saved. He assures Flynt that he will explain things to his mother and tells him to leave. Flynt leaves in disgrace that very same night, stopping only to tender his resignation from the Spire. Wandering the area around Maeron, he takes odd jobs for a year. He barely earns enough to survive, as his heart is simply not into it anymore. Flynt feels as if he is rapidly approaching rock bottom and at one point, he simply sits in the same spot in the forest for four days, doing nothing except feeling sorry for himself. He sometimes hears the whispers of his sword, but drowns them out. Flynt almost resigns himself to waiting out the rest of his shitty life drowning his sorrows… until he hears about The Purge. Something within him stirs and for the first time since leaving home, he smiles. "Might as well go out swinging, surrounded by wine, women, and song. Better to go with an orc axe in my skull than the curse of a witch..." Flynt arrives in Rustland a few days before The Purge begins. He takes in the local color for a few days. Flynt was never one to hide his elven heritage, especially now as he was wearing his father's armor. When The Purge begins, Flynt is prompty assigned a company. The pink stone drew a band of outcasts, miscreants, a man with an elephant, and one fellow who may well be out of his mind. The Nasty Nine, they are dubbed, much to Flynt's dismay. Over time, he grows attached to them. The day they find one half of the Crown of Tefrion changes the game for all of them... Now, it is the very fate of the land at stake and Flynt is honored to simply be a part of it. He hopes that his six summers will be enough... if they aren't, and this is the pursuit that leads to the end, it's not a bad way to go. All this changes for Flynt when he encounters Eloendriel. The party had followed a shooting star that led to her. After defeating the demons intent on annihilating her, she spoke to them, revealing that she had come to close a rift that was allowing demons to remain on this plane rather than returning to their own. Her power was fading and the only way she could remain on this plane was to bond with a soul that was good. She stared at Flynt, her fiery eyes practically boring through him. "You and I have need of each other, Flynt Aran... Perhaps I can help you sever your tie from the dark god that binds you, if you will be my anchor to this plane. I cannot guarantee your curse will be lifted, but I can aid you in your quest if you can aid me in mine..." For the second time in Flynt's life, it was no choice at all. He willingly bonded with Eloendriel and she has allowed him to use her power to smite the demons on this plane. Flynt had always been a cynic when it came to the gods, even having come close to cursing the gods for their silence after he cried out to them. He felt as if he had come close to understanding Tefrion and the price he had to pay. Through Eloendriel, Flynt is begininng to discover his faith. Perhaps this story has yet another chapter to consider. Though many wonder whatever happened to his half-sister, Samus Aran. It is said that Flynt has parted ways from his compatriots. Perhaps it was the death of one of those who travelled with him or his failure to avenge her and those he considered his people. Perhaps the pull of Eleondriel to finish their mission was too strong for him to resist it any longer. Perhaps he gave up and returned home in disgrace. Could be that the curse withered him to nothing and he is dust in the winds... whatever his fate, he has not been heard from since his abrupt departure from the Wild Hare.